


Mark Your Kisses

by SweetSensualSerenity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Image, Cunnilingus, F/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat!kaede and her loving boyfriend shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSensualSerenity/pseuds/SweetSensualSerenity
Summary: Kaede hates seeing her new body in the mirror, with all of its extra baggage attached.(now with added dialogue to make it cuter!)





	Mark Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me NDRV3 fans but I have sinned.

Kaede hated seeing her grown-up reflection in the mirror sometimes, especially after days where she’d been on stage among people who made her feel bad about herself in a physical sense. In terms of music she could play anyone under the table and make them beg for mercy, but there was something about feeling a lot like an oversized clown compared to the thin, lithe, and beautiful other musicians she performed with. That wasn’t to say that she wasn’t once beautiful herself, a fact that her friends tried driving deep into her heart on a near-daily basis, but sometimes it was hard to see herself in the mirror as anything but the fat, ugly disgrace of a person she felt like she was nowadays.

It always started with her face, her round cheeks that were constantly brightening up into a blush at even the slightest compliment. More often than not, those compliments were on her musical talent, not on her appearance, but she took the pride wherever she could get it. There were times where she would stare at her reflection and poke her cheeks, watching her fingertips sink into them and wishing that she had a bonier, more angled face like everyone else she knew, rather than keeping that chunky face that she’d had to some extent since childhood. Those cheeks ran into a very round jaw, which was complemented by a slight double chin that she worked hard to keep hidden from most people by turning her head whenever possible. Her neck was thick but perfect for scarves to hide behind, which she wore frequently out in the cold without anyone questioning what she was doing.

From there things only got worse in her mind, and as she was standing in front of her full-length mirror in her bedroom Kaede sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she was about to undress and change into her lounge clothes and hate every inch of herself while she did it. The top of the dress she was wearing was too tight, the largest size the store had carried without needing a special order and she didn’t have the time to wait for a bigger one, and when she got the thin straps off of her shoulders she could see the deep red marks left from how tightly they were pressing into her skin. As they came off she could feel the back zipper on the dress finally giving up its fight on staying closed, starting from the bottom and eventually popping open completely, rendering the dress completely useless to her.

Tears formed in her eyes at the realization that she’d destroyed something that everyone else at the night’s concert had been able to fit into with ease, most of the other ladies needing much smaller sizes and still complaining that they were too large for their bodies. Her chest ached in relief as the constricting fabric dropped to the floor from around it, the last barrier between her breasts and the open room being the strapless bra that she was wearing. She simply despised wearing bras like it, because of how tight they had to be to hold up her large chest, and due to how tight they were the bottom wire always dug into the upper part of her stomach, leaving nasty marks there that would fade as her skin was able to relax. That night, though, she’d been so desperate to fit into that too-small dress that she’d gotten a body-shaper to wear over her abdomen and thighs, which had done its job well.

That came off first, and the second she’d rolled it down enough for the first noticeable jiggle of her stomach to happen she was actively crying, trying to ignore what her body was doing as she got the constricting fabric off, down past her thick thighs and meaty calves, kicking it off her pudgy feet and watching as it hit the wall across from her. A couple tears hit the fabric of the ripped dress on the floor, before she reached up to her face with one of her hands to wipe everything she could away, standing up as fast as she could to keep herself from staring in disgust at her body.

It was no use, as she was still in front of the mirror and she could see everything that she was so ashamed of on full display. Her underwear were cute, a pale purple covered in darker stars, but the upper part of their waistband was covered by the slight overhang of her stomach, which she tried to eliminate by inhaling as deep as she could, straightening her back and standing as tall as she could, but it was of no use. That bit of pure fat stayed exactly as it was, while the rest of her sizable midsection merely moved up a hair; knowing that she wasn’t going to change herself with such a simple act she exhaled and slouched forward, the rolls on her sides becoming more noticeable with the movement. One of her hands grabbed part of the excess flesh, taking it into its grasp easily, and underneath her fingertips she could feel stretchmark after stretchmark, reminders of the fact that she was large, she was disgusting, and she had only herself to blame.

Her chest was still aching from being restrained in its current position, and so she decided to let the full extent of her body be on display and she carefully took her bra off, making sure not to destroy it just in case she could wear it again in the future. The moment she had it unhooked her breasts were able to push it forward, and throwing it to the floor came easily. She was incredibly jealous of ladies with small chests, or ladies with larger ones that looked more presentable without support, because there was no making her breasts look nice when she was naked, period. They weren’t uncomfortably large (but that might have been because of the extra weight the rest of her carried), but they did hang and rest on the top of her stomach, making the skin underneath sweaty and warm no matter what season it was. They too were covered in stretchmarks, from the rapid growth they’d gone through at about the same time her size had ballooned (which had been…not long after she’d graduated high school, she recalled, because she’d worked so hard to stay somewhat slim when she was forced to be around people all day), and she could barely stand to see them without cringing at how cute, yet still large enough to make her considered busty, they’d once been.

It had been just over five years since she’d graduated, she reminded herself, and in that time she’d managed to go from the nearly sixty kilograms she’d weighed (which had been bigger than she’d been when she started high school, but not too terribly much) to having almost doubled that to just under one hundred ten kilograms, a weight that concerned her doctors upon visits and worried her friends when they’d first seen her rapidly gaining weight. She’d chalked it up to a rather laid-back lifestyle, her only work being playing the piano, and therefore her only workouts being for her fingers, and despite people warning her left and right to take better care of herself she’d blown up to her current size, and she had very little way of knowing if she’d be able to stop it on her own.

There was a knock at her door and she jumped, her whole body jiggling at the act, and as her face lit up in shame at what she’d just seen she called for the person there to enter. “I figured you might need someone to lift your spirits,” she heard Shuichi say as soon as the door opened, and his voice only brought more shame to her heart. He was a lovely soul and an even lovelier boyfriend, but he’d sat by helplessly as she’d let her body go through those dramatic changes, unsure of how to tell her to correct the course she was on. “I heard that some of the ladies tonight were making comments about their sizes again, and I know that that’s a sensitive topic with you and—Kaede, why are you only in your underwear?”

Right, he had come in while she was undressing, which meant that he was currently facing her cellulite-ridden backside and getting a great look at her thighs that felt like they were half a meter across each. She brought an arm up to cover as much of her chest as she could, amounting only to blocking out her nipples and some of the surrounding skin, before she turned around and sheepishly looked at him, noticing that his eyes were on her face and not her body. “I ripped open the back of my dress and figured that if I needed a sign to change into my pajamas, that was definitely it.”

“Oh geez, that’s not good that you did that,” he replied, his eyes shifting towards the floor as he closed the bedroom door and came closer to her, stopping about an arm’s length away. “They weren’t expecting you to wear that for another concert, were they?”

“If they were, I’ll just have to get a bigger one. Turns out I’m nowhere near the largest size they had in store, I’m at least three, maybe four sizes bigger now.” She could vividly recall the days where she’d look at the largest sizes in the dress store her performance company bought from and laughed about anyone ever needing to wear them, and now she’d blown past them without hesitation. “It’s horrible, Shuichi. I hate that I’m this fat, but I don’t know what to do about it! I can’t afford to work out, what if I hurt my hands? And dieting sounds great and all, but they had us on diets in school and I still gained weight there, you know?”

He nodded, still looking down at the ground. “I know you hate how you look, but it’s not that bad. You’re still the same Kaede you’ve always been.”

“Yeah, just twice as heavy.”

“It could be worse,” he told her, reaching out over her arm and grabbing the upper part of one of her breasts, giving it a timid squeeze as he looked up and met her eyes with an unsure expression. “You could be twice as heavy as you are now.”

“At this rate, I’ll be that size in ten years, if even.” With his hand on her chest she felt a bit more confident in her body, because if he still loved her like this then he would certainly love her still in that possible future, but the thought of her body ballooning even more out of control terrified her. She never wanted to be anything but slender and beautiful, and she’d somehow managed to lose all control of that, and now she was thinking about how, at the rate she was going, she could possibly be approaching two hundred twenty kilograms in as little as ten years. With how miserable she was at her current size, she couldn’t imagine how much she’d hate herself if she doubled her weight again, and if she couldn’t somehow regain her smaller figure in that span of time, she’d certainly be content with remaining how she already was.

“Let’s not think like that, okay? I want to hear positives.” His other hand reaching to grab the hanging part of her stomach, Shuichi also gave that a small grab before his hand wormed its way to her underwear, playing with the hidden waistband. “Like…how much you love me, that’s a good place to start.”

“I can’t do that right now, I’m feeling disgusting,” she replied, but he had other plans to keep her from dwelling on those negatives. He brought her underwear down, tugging them out from where they were trapped in the lower fold of her stomach and down over her legs, letting go of her chest to get his other hand in on the action. Once he’d coaxed her into stepping out of that last piece of clothing she had on, he looked up at her with a sly smile, winking as he let his hands wander up her legs, gently touching the chunkier bits around her knees before putting pressure on her thighs, wordlessly asking her to spread her legs a little.

She gave him a small shuffle-step, only for him to ask for her to go further apart, and what ended up happening was her taking a couple large steps to separate her legs, so that he could comfortably get her face up in between her thighs, kissing each and every long stretchmark that he saw before he made it up into her crotch, his tongue flicking several places before he found what he was looking for. Once he was situated, he moved his hands to the outsides of her thighs, pushing them back together to squeeze his head where it was.

They stayed like that for several minutes, her occasionally giving small noises of contentment and him replying with low groans, before he pulled his head back, a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "Honestly, this is better now than it ever was," he said to her, kissing one of her thighs a couple times. "If you were laying down, you could...you know, squish me to death with these things."

"I'd rather not!" she quickly replied, feeling all of the enjoyment she'd just experienced fleeing her body from the idea of her accidentally killing her boyfriend with the weight of her thighs. "Just...go back to eating me out, I liked that more."

"As you wish, gorgeous." Shuichi pushed his face back to where it had previously been, and got right back to work, but she couldn't help but notice that he had adjusted how he was sitting so that his very obviously erection was pressing against her leg, tempting her to try bending down to get it and help him with it.

Sure, Kaede might have hated being fat, but when she could _pretend_ to suffocate her boyfriend between her hefty thighs while he ate her out, her size wasn’t the end of the world for either of them. Especially not when she knew there would be time for her to return the favor to him, the only person in the world who loved her how she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Why were you reading this? Go home there's better NSFW fics you could be reading, instead of this flaming piece of garbage. Actually, this is the first time I've posted something like this anywhere, so maybe it's not hot garbage and it's just a piece of work.  
You know, like fat!Kaede is.


End file.
